1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the polymerization of olefins using catalyst components comprising a magnesium halide and a titanium halide and a particular selectivity control agent composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous proposals are known from the prior art to provide olefin polymerization catalysts by combining a solid component comprising at least magnesium, titanium and chlorine with an activating organoaluminum compound. These may be referred to as supported coordination catalysts or catalyst systems. The activity and stereo-specific performance of such compositions is generally improved by incorporating an electron donor (Lewis base) in the solid component and by employing as a third catalyst component an electron donor which may be complexed in whole or in part with the activating organoaluminum compound.
For convenience of reference, the solid titanium-containing constituent of such catalysts is referred to herein as "procatalyst", the organoaluminum compound, whether used separately or partially or totally complexed with an electron donor, as "cocatalyst", and the electron donor compound, whether used separately or partially or totally complexed with the organoaluminum compound, as "selectivity control agent" (SCA).
Supported coordination catalyst of this type are disclosed in numerous patents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,226,741, 4,329,253 and published European Patent Application No. 19,330. The catalyst systems of this type which have been disclosed in the prior art generally are able to produce olefin polymers in high yield and, in the case of catalysts for polymerization of propylene or higher alpha-olefins, with high selectivity to stereoregular polymer. However, further improvements in productivity at high stereoregularity are still being sought.
The objective of workers in this art is to provide catalyst systems which exhibit sufficiently high activity to permit the production of polyolefins in such high yield as to obviate the necessity of extracting residual catalyst components in a deashing step. In the case of propylene and higher olefins, an equally important objective is to provide catalyst systems of sufficiently high selectivity toward isotactic or otherwise stereoregular products to obviate the necessity of extracting atactic polymer components. Further, it is important that the resulting poly(alpha olefin) have other acceptable properties.
Although many chemical combinations provide active catalyst systems, practical considerations have led the workers in the art to concentrate on certain preferred components. The procatalysts typically comprise magnesium chloride, titanium chloride, generally in tetravalent form, and as electron donor an aromatic ester such as ethyl benzoate or ethyl-p-toluate. The cocatalyst typically is an aluminum trialkyl such as aluminum triethyl or aluminum tri-isobutyl, often used at least partially complexed with selectivity control agent. The selectivity control agent typically is an aromatic ester such as ethyl-paramethoxybenzoate (ethyl anisate). However, it has now been found that polymers made with ethyl anisate or pEA may have an objectionable licorice odor. Accordingly what is now needed is a selectivity control agent which performs as well or better than pEA but which does not impart a strong odor to the resulting polymer.